Army of the Ming dynasty
845,000 | garrison = | battles = | notable_commanders =Hongwu Emperor Mu Ying Yongle Emperor Qi Jiguang Yuan Chonghuan }} The army of the Ming dynasty was the primary military apparatus of China. It was founded in 1368 during the Red Turban Rebellion by the Ming founder Zhu Yuanzhang. The system of soldiery was largely hereditary and soldiers were meant to be self sufficient. They were grouped into guards (wei) and battalions (suo), otherwise known as the wei-suo system. The guard battalion system went into decline around 1450 and was discarded in favor of mercenaries a century later. Guard battalion system The Ming founder Zhu Yuanzhang set up a system of soldiery that was largely hereditary. Hereditary soldiers were meant to be self sufficient. They provided their own food via military farms (tun tian) and rotated into training and military posts such as the capital, where specialized drilling with firearms was provided. These hereditary soldiers were grouped into guards (wei) and battalions (suo), otherwise known as the wei-suo system. A guard consisted of 5,600 men, each guard was divided into battalions of 1,120 men (qiānhù), each battalion contained 10 companies of 112 men (bǎihù), each company contained two platoons of 56 men (zǒngqí), and each platoon contained five squads of 11 or 12 men (xiǎoqí). The guard battalion system went into decline from 1450 to 1550 and the military capacity of hereditary soldiers declined substantially due to corruption and mismanagement. Some officers used their soldiers as construction gangs, some were too oppressive, others were too old and unfit for service, and many did not observe the proper rotational drilling schedule. In the 16th century official registers listed three million hereditary soldiers, but contemporary observers noted that the actual number of troops was around 845,000, and of that only about 30,000 cavalry. Navy The navy was not a separate entity during the Ming era and was part of the guard battalion system. Every coastal guard battalion was allotted 50 ships for maritime defense. The Ming also set up naval palisades, beacon towers, strategic forts, and irregular military units and warships. Unfortunately these defensive measures proved largely inadequate against pirate raids, and conditions continued to deteriorate until the Jiajing wokou raids were ended by Qi Jiguang and Yu Dayou. Shaolin monks also took part in anti-piracy campaigns, most notably between 21 and 31 July 1553 at Wengjiagang, when a group of 120 monks exterminated over 100 pirates with only 4 monks dead. Ming naval activity was noticeably subdued. Its founder, the Hongwu Emperor, emphasized that "not even a plank is to be allowed into the sea." With the exception of a brief period of maritime activity during the treasure voyages under the Yongle Emperor, the official policy towards naval expansion swayed between active restriction to ambivalence. Despite this, a large number of military treatises, including extensive discussions of naval warfare, were written during the Ming period, including the Wubei Zhi and Jixiao Xinshu. Additionally, shipwrecks have been excavated in the South China Sea, including wrecks of Chinese trade and war ships that sank around 1377 and 1645. Mercenaries After the decline of the guard battalion system, the Ming army came to rely more upon mercenaries to improve efficiency and lighten local military burdens. By the 1570s, the Ming army had largely transitioned to a mercenary force. Command structure The guard battalions outside the capital were placed under local provincial military commanders. Those in Beijing were placed under the joint command of the Ministry for War and five grand military commanders, which reflected the separation of power and command. The Ministry issued orders to be carried out by the commanders. Some officers were recruited through the military version of the imperial examinations, which emphasized horse archery, but not enough to impose a quality standard. These exams did however produce a few notable individuals such as Qi Jiguang and Yu Dayou. Social status Soldiering was one of the lowest professions in the Ming dynasty. Military officers were not only subordinate to civil officials, but generals and soldiers alike were degraded, treated with fear, suspicion, and distaste. Military service enjoyed far less prestige than its civil counterpart, partly due to its hereditary status, but also because many of its members were illiterate. Retinues During the late Ming dynasty, most Ming commanders had Mongol horsemen in their retinues. Southern China Troops of Southern Chinese extract seem to have fared better in infantry and naval combat than those in the north. They have at least on one occasion been called "ocean imps" by Northern Chinese. Southerners were also intensely mistrusted by Northern Chinese. During the Wuqiao Mutiny of 1633, the northern Chinese rebels purged the "southerners" in their midst, who were suspected of aiding the Ming. Guangxi The Ming dynasty sometimes employed "martial minorities" such as the "wolf troops" of Guangxi as shock infantry. Northern China Qi Jiguang described northern soldiers as stupid and impatient. When he tried to introduce muskets in the north, the soldiers there were adamant in continuing to use fire lances. Liaodong Recruits from Liaodong, and people from Liaodong in general, were considered untrustworthy, unruly, and little better than thugs. Weapons The spear was the most common weapon and soldiers were given comprehensive training in spear combat, both as individuals and in formation. A complete spear regimen lasted one hundred days. The dao, also called a saber, is a Chinese category for single edged, curved swords. It was the basic close fighting weapon of the Ming dynasty. The jian, also known as a long sword, is a Chinese category for straight double-edged swords. It experienced a resurgence during the Yuan dynasty but fell out of favor again in the Ming. The jian remained in use by a small number of arms specialists but was otherwise known for its qualities as a marker of scholarly refinement. The "Horse Beheading Dao" was described in Ming sources as a 96 cm blade attached to a 128 cm shaft, essentially a glaive weapon. It's speculated that the Swede Frederick Coyett was talking about this weapon when he described Zheng Chenggong's troops wielding "with both hands a formidable battle-sword fixed to a stick half the length of a man". |Frederick Coyett}} Qi Jiguang deployed his soldiers in a 12-man 'mandarin duck' formation, which consisted of four pikemen, two men carrying daos with a great and small shield, two 'wolf brush' wielders, a rearguard officer, and a porter. Archery with bow and crossbow was considered a central skill despite the rise of gunpowder weapons. Armour in mountain pattern armour]] During the Ming dynasty, most soldiers did not wear armour, which was reserved for officers and a small portion of the several hundred thousand strong army. Horse armour was only used for a small portion of cavalry, which was itself a minute portion of the Ming army. Brigandine armour was introduced during the Ming era and consisted of riveted plates covered with fabric. Partial plate armour in the form of a cuirass sewn together with fabric is mentioned in the Wubei Yaolue, 1638. It's not known how common plate armour was during the Ming dynasty, and no other source mentions it. Although armour never lost all meaning during the Ming dynasty, it became less and less important as the power of firearms became apparent. It was already acknowledged by the early Ming artillery officer Jiao Yu that guns "were found to behave like flying dragons, able to penetrate layers of armor." Fully armoured soldiers could and were killed by guns. The Ming Marshall Cai was one such victim. An account from the enemy side states, "Our troops used fire tubes to shoot and fell him, and the great army quickly lifted him and carried him back to his fortifications." It's possible that Chinese armour had some success in blocking musket balls later on during the Ming dynasty. According to the Japanese, during the Battle of Jiksan, the Chinese wore armour and used shields that were at least partially bulletproof. Frederick Coyett later described Ming lamellar armour as providing complete protection from "small arms", although this is sometimes mistranslated as "rifle bullets". English literature in the early 19th century also mentions Chinese rattan shields that were "almost musket proof", however another English source in the late 19th century states that they did nothing to protect their users during an advance on a Muslim stronghold, in which they were all invariably shot to death. |Frederick Coyett}} Rocket handlers often wore heavy armour for extra protection so that they could fire at close range. File:Ming mail.png|Ming statue wearing mail armour weave File:Ming Dynasty mail armor.jpg|Ming depiction of mail armour - it looks like scale, but this was a common artistic convention. The text says "steel wire connecting ring armour." File:Ming mail.jpg|Ming mail File:Lamellar greaves.jpg|Ming lamellar greaves File:Koxinga's soldier.jpg|Late Southern Ming lamellar armour File:Ming spearmen.jpg|Ming pikemen wearing brigandine File:Ming brig.png|Ming brigandine File:Ming phoenix helm.png|Ming helmet File:Ming helmet.jpg|Ming phoenix helmet File:Ming helmet, breast plate, and mask.jpg|Ming helmet, breastplate, and mask from the Wubei Yaolue File:Ming arm guards, thigh armor, and back plate.jpg|Ming arm guards, thigh armour, and back plate from the Wubei Yaolue File:Plate armour.png|Ming breast and back plates File:Ming soldier.jpg|Ming shieldbearer File:Ming shieldsmen.jpg|Ming shield fence Formations Squad level File:Square team.jpg|Square File:Sharp team.jpg|Sharp File:Crooked team.jpg|Crooked File:Straight team.jpg|Straight File:One formation.jpg|One File:Two formatioin.jpg|Two File:Mandarin Duck Formation.jpg|Qi Jiguang's 'mandarin duck formation' in standby and combat. File:New mandarin duck formation.jpg|Qi Jiguang's 'new mandarin duck formation.' File:First step squad.png|Qi Jiguang's 'infantry squad.' A contingent of armored soldiers. File:Killer squad.jpg|Qi Jiguang's 'killer squad.' The killer squad was a reconfigured Mandarin Duck formation. File:Imgonline-com-ua-twotoone-5QcrvupY0bVR.jpg|Qi Jiguang's 'firearm squad.' Platoon level File:Squaref.jpg|Square File:Square one.jpg|Square and One File:Sharpf.jpg|Sharp File:Crooked.jpg|Crooked File:Straightf.jpg|Straight File:Two.jpg|Two File:Two 2.jpg|Two File:Two 3.jpg|Two File:Roundf.jpg|Round Company level File:Squarec.jpg|Square File:Enemyrouting.jpg|Enemy Routing File:Breakoutc.jpg|Breakout File:Divideregroup.jpg|Divide and Regroup File:Crookedc.jpg|Crooked File:Straightc2.jpg|Straight File:Straightc.jpg|Straight Square File:Roundc.jpg|Round Battalion level File:Squareb.jpg|Square File:Sharpb.jpg|Sharp File:Crookedb.jpg|Crooked File:Roundb.jpg|Round Encampment level File:Squarer.jpg|Square File:JXXS Fortified camp.jpg|Square File:Roundr.jpg|Round File:Ming dynasty wagon fort.jpg|Defensive formation using carts Imperial guards Notable military figures * Hongwu Emperor (1328-1398) * Mu Ying (1345-1392) * Yongle Emperor (1360-1424) * Qi Jiguang (1528-1588) * Yuan Chonghuan (1584-1630) * Jiao Yu Notes References * * * * . * * * . * * . * * * . * * * . * . * . * * * . * Hadden, R. Lee. 2005. "Confederate Boys and Peter Monkeys." Armchair General. January 2005. Adapted from a talk given to the Geological Society of America on March 25, 2004. * * . * * . * * . * . * * * * . * * * * * * * * . * * * * * . * * * . * . * . * * . * . * * * * . * * * * * * Schmidtchen, Volker (1977a), "Riesengeschütze des 15. Jahrhunderts. Technische Höchstleistungen ihrer Zeit", Technikgeschichte 44 (2): 153–173 (153–157) * Schmidtchen, Volker (1977b), "Riesengeschütze des 15. Jahrhunderts. Technische Höchstleistungen ihrer Zeit", Technikgeschichte 44 (3): 213–237 (226–228) * * * * . * * * . * * * * * * * * Military history of the Ming dynasty Category:Military history of Imperial China *02 * * *01 Category:1368 establishments in Asia Category:14th-century establishments in China Category:1644 disestablishments in Asia Category:1640s disestablishments in China